The Next Day
by gamerchick02
Summary: [Inspector Lynley Mysteries] What happened last night?  This is s smutfic if you don't like, don't read.  LynleyHavers pairing, again, if you don't like, don't read!
1. Havers' POV

Title: The Next Morning  
Author: gamerchick02  
Show: Inspector Lynley Mysteries  
Pairing: Lynley/Havers  
Genre: Romance/Smut  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I just play with them. No money changed hands, etc. If I was one of TPTB, I would have had L/H together way earlier.  
Summary: What happened last night?  
Spoilers: None, really.  
Notes: This is done. Really, really, really done. I'm done making corrections to it. Well, unless someone points out that I should change something...

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed. The sunlight that was streaming into the bedroom around the blinds was bright; something not usually expected for a London morning. I started to gain my bearings when I heard a soft snoring sound come from behind me. I also felt an arm tighten around my body and pull me into his. Wait one minute; his? I usually don't sleep with anyone. Being single is supposed to be liberating, but mostly it's just lonely. 

Anyway, this man was holding onto me for dear life. I was nice and comfortable under the blankets, but being awake wasn't where I wanted to be. I pondered who was next to me. That's when I felt him move. It was the sleepy movement of someone just waking up. He sniffed. I assumed his eyes were opening and he'd see me. That's when I felt it: he kissed my shoulder. "You awake, Barbara?" asked the man next to me.

"Mmmmm, yeah," I responded. The man sounded familiar. I felt his hand lightly touch my stomach. I settled back into his embrace. "Lynley?" I asked hesitantly.  
"Yes, but you called me Tommy last night," he said.  
"How'd this happen?"  
"We kissed."  
"That's it?"  
"Yeah."

It was then that I started to remember. Lynley and I were working late at the Met on some case. He invited me over to his house. I was hesitant, but he insisted. We picked up take-away on the way there.

When we arrived at his house, we ate and talked. He talked about Helen and how much he missed her. He talked about the case, how he was feeling when he was charged with police brutality and he also talked about what he felt right then and there. I remember him whispering something in my ear that made every part of me go on hyper-alert. He proceeded to kiss my neck, slowly, slowly. It felt divine. His lips made a slow, meandering path from my ear, along my jawline, to my mouth, where he kissed me deeply. Truth-be-told, it felt like a cool drink of water. He had a relaxed, easy-going way about his kissing that made me want more.

I allowed my hands to wander up his back and settle on the back of his head. My fingers were buried in his thick mop of black hair. I remembered what his hair looked like wet (from that trailer we had to share on the out-of-town case). He looked incredibly delicious like that; also it didn't hurt that he wasn't wearing a shirt then either. I took a small break from thinking about him with no shirt on, to focusing on what he was doing to my mouth. His slow, relaxed kiss was setting my whole body on fire. I also was starting to run out of oxygen. He was too, so we stopped for a minute to catch our breaths. Once he had started breathing again, he asked me, "How far do you want to go?"  
I was taken aback. This was not something I was used to being asked. I stuttered slightly, "I-I-I-I... I'm not sure..."  
"Barbara, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do," he said with a very serious look on his face.  
"Uhm, we're moving kind of fast..."  
"Yes, we are," he admitted, "but I feel something."  
"I feel something too, and it's all physical," I said as I looked down. You see, we had moved to the couch somehow in between our conversation and kissing, and he was pressing me into the couch with his body.  
He grinned and shifted. "Mmmmmm," I groaned. "You have a way with... your mouth."  
"You like my technique?"  
"Of course. Not that I'm desperate or anything..."

At that, he gave me a light kiss on the lips, no tongue this time. He ran his right hand through my hair, and touched the side of my neck. My arms were wrapped around his torso and my hands were resting in the middle of his back.

We laid like that for a long few minutes, me with my arms around him and his hand touching the side of my neck. He stared into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity. I closed my eyes when he shifted again and said, "I feel ready."

That was the permission he needed. I felt his hands tug on my t-shirt, pulling it up and over my head. He kissed my neck, starting at my chin and going down to the middle of my chest. Meanwhile, I unwrapped my arms from his body. He was wearing a button-up shirt, and I started to unbutton it. He smiled at me as I hit the last one. He allowed me to slip it off him and toss it across the room. Now I had free access to his chest and stomach.

His mouth was doing wonderful things to my neck. He kissed down to where my pants started, and then dragged his tongue straight back up to the bottom part of my bra. I started to fiddle with his pants. I couldn't see what I was doing, so I was going by feel. He realized what I was doing, and pulled away from me. I sucked in some air as his warmth left me, but I realized that he divested himself of his pants when he laid back down. The only thing he had on now was his pair of boxer shorts. I, however, was wearing my pants and a pair of socks.

"Barbara," he said, "Can I take your pants off?"  
He asked me like he needed permission! This wasn't what I was used to. "Uhm, Tommy... yes?"  
He grinned at me, gave me a kiss on the lips, and then sat up again. I felt him undo the button of my pants and slide them off. He also took my socks off and tossed them on top of the pile of clothes that was growing on the floor. He laid back down and ran his hand over my stomach while kissing me on the lips again. "Shall we go to the bedroom?" he asked.  
"Sure," I responded. I wasn't even sure I was able to create a full sentence, with him touching my stomach like that and nuzzling my neck.  
"You're beautiful, Barbara," he breathed.

I'm not used to anyone saying anything like that, so that sentence literally took my breath away. I was just laying there, taking all of this in, when he got up and grabbed my hand to lead me upstairs. I looked down at myself; I was only wearing underwear. I turned red and tried to cover myself, but he grabbed both of my hands. "You're fine," he said with a twinkle in his eye. With that, he held my hand and we went upstairs.

At the top of the stairs was when things started to get intense. He pressed me against the wall and kissed me quickly, almost roughly. I responded by groaning a little, and allowing my hands to wander down his body. I could feel his body press into me, including his erection. I closed my eyes, and mentally thought of him and I together. It made me shiver.

"Are you cold?" he asked, in response to my shiver.  
"No, I'm just fine," I said.  
"Well, I knew that." He pulled on my hand, leading me to the bedroom.  
His bed was made, with a navy comforter and light blue sheets. He pulled the covers down and then gestured to the bed. "Lie down," he said with a grin.  
I complied. Being in Lynley's bed was quite an experience. He laid down next to me and ran his hand over my stomach. "You are beautiful," he said. "Perfect."  
Was I hearing him correctly? "Perfect?" I echoed.  
"Yes."

I just thought it was the mood he was in. I knew where he was, mentally. I'd been with a man like that before. Except, that man didn't take any time to get me there. Lynley was doing everything in his power to get to to the same spot he was.

I felt my underwear being removed. I also felt my bra being unhooked. This man knew exactly how and what to do. Although I shouldn't expect anything different. He probably had tons of girlfriends when he was in school.

He stopped kissing me for a minute. I opened my eyes and he'd disappeared. Well, he hadn't disappeared, he was just out of my line of vision. I sat up slightly, and saw him getting ready to kiss my stomach. "What?" he asked as he looked up.  
"Uhm, are you going to do what I think you're going to do?"  
"What do you think I'm going to do?"  
"Something I've never had done to me in my life."  
He just smiled as he kissed my belly button. I was nervous about what he'd think of me. I was nervous about him going down on me.  
When he first ran his tongue over my clit, I couldn't help but groan. He stopped. "Are you ok?" he asked.  
"I'm just fine."  
"Ok. Can I keep going?"  
"Yesssssssss..."

He did keep going. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. I'd never had anyone do that to me before, but as far as I was concerned, he could do it any time. I ended up grabbing at the sheets as I felt my orgasm building in my lower abdomen. My back arched as I came, hard and unexpected. It literally just hit me.

He looked up from between my legs, and grinned. "Like that?" he said.  
"Ungh," was all I could reply.  
He worked his way up my body, and planted a kiss on my lips. I could taste myself on him. It was strange, quite different. "Are you ready?" he asked me. I knew what he was talking about.

"Yes, I think I am."  
"I'll stop if you want me to."  
"No, it's fine."  
He quickly divested himself of his boxer shorts and threw them across the room. Then, he reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a condom out of the drawer. "Do you know how to put this on?" he asked.  
"Uhm," I suddenly became very shy.  
"Here, give it a shot."  
He opened the package and handed me the condom. I slipped it over the tip of him and rolled it all the way down. I looked at him; his eyes slammed shut when I worked my hand over the length of him. He was trying hard to control himself.

When I stopped touching him, he opened his eyes. I saw something in them when he looked at me. I wasn't sure if it love, but at this point, I really didn't care. He ran a hand over my stomach and kissed me.

He looked into my eyes and asked, "Are you ready?"  
I nodded and relaxed. He slid himself into me. I relaxed when he got all the way in. "Are you still ok?" he asked.  
I nodded some more and felt him start to move. His rhythm was perfect. I felt another orgasm build up in my lower abdomen. "Uhm, Tommy?"  
"Hmmmmm?"  
"I'm gonna... Unnnnnnngh!" That's when my back arched again, and I came; again. Another first for me.  
His eyes got wide; maybe he wasn't expecting me to come that quickly, but I did, and soon enough I felt him start to change his rhythm. He became more erratic. I felt him pulse inside me.

"Unnnnnnnnnngh!" he groaned. He flopped down on top of me, and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of him on top of me. Once he caught his breath, he rolled off of me, and pressed his forehead against mine. I looked into his eyes and kissed him.

We both were very sleepy after that. I rolled onto my side, and Lynley wrapped his arm around me, holding me tight as I slept.


	2. Lynley's POV

I woke up in my bed. The sunlight was streaming in around the blinds. It was quite bright; not usually expected for my area of London. My companion started to wake up; I tightened my arm around her body. I'd been without a bed-mate for too long.  
I moved slightly. I breathed in her delicious scent and opened my eyes to see who was next to me. I had an idea, but I wanted to see her. I kissed her shoulder.

"You awake, Barbara?" I asked.  
"Mmmmmm, yeah," she said. I lightly touched her stomach, and she settled back and allowed her body to match mine. "Lynley?" she asked.  
"Yes, but you called me Tommy last night," I replied, with a smile forming on my face.  
"How'd this happen?" she asked.  
"We kissed."  
"That's it?"  
"Yeah."

I had a fond memory of the evening. We were working on a long case, going over case files and the like, when I suddenly invited her over to my house. She was very hesitant, but I insisted. We stopped at the fish and chips take-away on the way to my place.

We sat at the table. I rambled on about Helen and how much I missed her. Her death really had me depressed, but spending more time with Barbara was making me feel happier. We discussed the case and also talked about how I felt when I was charged with police brutality. I told her what I felt right then. Leaning toward her ear, I whispered, "To quote that song, 'all I wanna do is make love to you.'" I knew her love for 80s music, so I played on that. I didn't even give her a chance to relax; I kissed her neck, slowly working my way from her ear to her mouth, where I kissed her deeply. My tongue dueled with hers, in a dance that set my body on fire.

She ran her hands up my back and stopped at my head. She buried her fingers in my hair and slightly massaged my head with them. It felt divine. I kept up the slow, relaxed manipulation of her mouth until I started to run out of air. Breathing heavily, I looked down into her eyes and asked, "How far do you want to go?"  
She seemed startled and replied, "I-I-I-I... I'm not sure..."  
"Barbara, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do." I was serious. I would stop now, if she wanted me to.  
"Uhm, we're moving kind of fast..."  
"Yes, we are," I admitted, "but I feel something."  
"I feel something too, and it's all physical," she said while looking down. I smiled at her. She felt my arousal; I knew it. I shifted for effect. "Mmmmmmm," she groaned, "You have a way with... your mouth." Somehow we ended up on the couch, but neither she nor I knew how we got there.  
"You like my technique?"  
"Of course. Not that I'm desperate or anything..."

I gave her a small kiss on the lips, no tongue this time. I ran my right hand through her hair and allowed it to rest on the side of her neck. Her arms were wrapped around my torso and her hands were resting in the small of my back. I could have laid like that forever. We were looking into each others eyes and just being together. It was a feeling I hadn't had in a very long time.

After an agonizingly long few minutes I shifted. It was then that Havers said, "I feel ready."

That was all the permission I needed and wanted. I started pulling on her t-shirt. I wanted to take it off of her so I'd have access to her skin. I pulled it over her head and tossed it on the floor. In the meantime, she had unwrapped her arms from me, and started to undo the buttons on my shirt. I grinned at her as she hit the last button. I let her slip the shirt off of me and slide her cool hands over my chest to my back.

I kept kissing her neck. Since her shirt was off, I had the opportunity to kiss her all the way down her front. I started at her neck, and went down to the top of her pants. I dragged my tongue back up from the waistband of her pants to the bottom of her bra. When I was done, I lightly blew on the wet trail, making her shiver slightly. She started to fiddle with my pants, accidentally-on-purpose touching my arousal. I sucked in a breath, trying to control myself. Giving her a kiss, I sat up and undid my pants and tossed them on top of our shirts on the floor. I laid back down and continued kissing her.

"Barbara?" I asked, "can I take your pants off?"  
"Uhm, Tommy... yes?"

I grinned at her and sat up again. I undid the button to her pants and slid them off of her, tossing them onto the pile of clothes on the floor. I also divested her of her socks, tossing them to the same place. Now, she was only wearing her underwear. I took a moment to look at her. Her skin was wonderful. She was nervous, I could tell, but she was still beautiful. I laid back down next to her and ran my hand over the bare skin of her stomach and kissed her again. "Shall we go to the bedroom?" I managed to say between kisses.  
"Sure," she replied, breathlessly.  
"You're beautiful, Barbara," I stated. It was true. She was.  
I got up to lead her upstairs. I grabbed her hand, and just then, she looked down and turned a little red. She tried to cover herself because she wasn't wearing anything other than her underwear. I grabbed both of her hands and said "You're fine." I held her hand as we went upstairs.

I increased the intensity when we got up the stairs. I pressed her into the wall of the hallway and gave her a frantic, fast, almost rough kiss. She groaned, running her hands down my back. I pressed into her and shifted slightly. I knew she could feel my arousal. I wondered what she was thinking at that point, but I noticed her shiver slightly.

"Are you cold?" I asked. If she was, I wanted to get her warmed up. I mentally grinned at that thought, allowing my mind to temporarily slip into the gutter.  
"No, I'm fine," she said.  
"Well, I knew that," I answered, pulling on her hand slightly, leading her to my bedroom.

My bed was made. I thanked the gods that I had made it; something told me that morning that I might have an overnight guest. Usually I don't make the bed, or anyway, I don't since Helen died. Anyway, I looked over at Havers while I pulled the covers down. "Lie down," I said with a grin.

She complied. She ran her hands over the sheets of my bed as she laid down. She still seemed nervous; I had to convince her that there was nothing to fear. I laid down next to her and ran my hand over her stomach. She closed her eyes. I whispered in her ear, "You are beautiful; perfect."  
"Perfect?" she echoed.  
Did she hear me correctly? "Yes." I had a feeling that she'd slept with a man before, but it might not have gone the way she liked. I was treading on soft ground here. I was doing everything in my power to get her to relax and enjoy what was happening. My brain kept telling me to speed things up, but I was mentally telling it to shut up so I could concentrate on Havers.

I slipped her underwear off and unhooked her bra. Now she wasn't wearing anything. I looked at her. I wanted to take her right then and there, but I tried to control my thoughts. I went back to kissing her to keep my mind off of my growing problem.

I ran my hands down her front and decided to try something. I stopped kissing her and scooted down in the bed so I could kiss her stomach. Havers sat up slightly. I felt her move, and looked up. "What?"  
"Uhm, are you going to do what I think you're going to do?"  
"What do you think I'm going to do?"  
"Something I've never had done to me in my life."  
I smiled at her. So, she's never had anyone go down on her before. She was deserving of so much more than what I could give her, but I'd try my best. I kissed her belly button.

I ran my tongue over her clit, and she let out a loud, happy, groan. I stopped for a second and asked, "Are you ok?"  
"I'm just fine."  
"Ok. Can I keep going?"  
"Yesssssssss..."

I took that as a sign to continue, and kept working my way around her clit. She grabbed at the sheets as I felt small contractions of her muscles. I grinned against her; this was the effect I wanted to have. I looked up at her from between her legs and smiled. "Like that?" I asked.  
"Ungh," was all she could say to me.  
I worked my way up her body and gave her a kiss. I wasn't sure if she'd like kissing me after I'd done that, but I figured she'd let me know. "Are you ready?" I asked.  
"Yes, I think I am," she replied.  
"I'll stop if you want me to."  
"No, it's fine."

I quickly slid my boxer shorts off and threw them across the room. Then, I reached over into the nightstand drawer and picked out a condom. "Do you know how to put this on?" I asked.

She suddenly became very shy. "Uhm..." she looked into my eyes. I could see her nervousness shine though right there.  
"Here, give it a shot," I said as I ripped open the package and handed the condom to her.

She slipped it over the tip and rolled it all the way down my length. My eyes slammed shut as she touched me. It felt incredible to have her touch me like that. I didn't want to control myself right then, but I told myself to stay still while she put it on me. She did it slowly, like she was trying to tease me. It tried every muscle in my body to keep from thrusting into her hand. This was about her, not me.

When she stopped touching me, I opened my eyes. I felt like I loved her at that moment. I wasn't absolutely sure; that's why I didn't say anything. I kissed her again and ran my hand over her stomach.

I looked deeply into her eyes. "Are you ready?" I asked.  
She nodded and relaxed. I slid into her. I went slowly so she could adjust. I paused so she could get used to my length being inside her. "Are you still ok?"  
She nodded and I started to move. At first, I went slowly, so I wouldn't hurt her or anything. She shifted her legs around, bending her knees so I could have better access. I felt her muscles start to contract again.

She opened her eyes and looked at me. I had been watching her face this entire time. "Uhm, Tommy?"  
"Hmmmmm?" Even now, I'm not sure how I kept my voice level.

"I'm gonna... Unnnnnnngh!" Her back arched and her muscles contracted around my length. Oh. My. God. That felt wonderful. My eyes got wide. I wasn't expecting her to come that quickly, but given what I'd done to get her ready, I shouldn't really be surprised. I started to thrust more erratically.

"Unnnnnnnnnngh!" I groaned. I wasn't planning on coming as quickly as I did, but I pulsed inside her, and flopped down, exhausted. I didn't want to crush her, so as soon as a caught my breath, I rolled off of her. I pressed my forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. She took the initiative this time and kissed me.

I was exhausted. I didn't want to fall asleep, really I didn't. I wanted to talk about what she felt and how I felt and everything you're supposed to talk about after making love. But I didn't. She rolled onto her side and I wrapped my arm around her, holding her tightly as we both slept.


End file.
